1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of vitamin A compounds in the treatment of rheumatic diseases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, vitamin A compounds also known as retinoids were subjected to extensive clinical testing and were found to be effective in the treatment of various disorders in mammals and particularly in humans. For example, a large number of dermatologists have experimentally treated certain skin diseases such as neoplasias, acne, psoriasis and other dermatological conditions by the topical administration of vitamin A compounds. Their work has produced great advances in the treatment of such disorders. Retinoids also have been clinically utilized to treat tumors and therapeutical progress has been made with retinoids in these areas.
Surprisingly, we have now found that other pathological conditions can be successfully treated by the oral administration of retinoids.